A Love Denied No More
by Erik'sTrueAngel
Summary: Raoul was supposed to go to the Opera Populaire and fall in love. But not with Christine. Is it too late at a chance for love? MegRaoul with some ErikChristine! R&R Please! Complete!
1. The Matchmaker

Rated: PG

Genre: Romance

Summary: Raoul was supposed to go to the Opera Populaire and fall in love. But not with Christine. Is it too late at a chance for love? MegRaoul with some ErikChristine!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO. The pleasure belongs to ALW and Gaston Leroux.

A/N: Okay, for the record, I am **not **a fan of Raoul. So when this idea came I had to slap myself. Why I'm making a story featuring Raoul I don't know, but it kept nagging me. I'm a firm believer in E/C and so I was thinking maybe that Meg and Raoul were meant to be. But for those who are Raoul fans, I did do him justice and portrayed him as a good guy from both the book and movie.

A Love Denied No More

By: Erik'sTrueAngel

Chapter 1- The Matchmaker

It was the depressing time for Raoul. Why you ask? In a few days it would be Christine's and _his _wedding. But when he means his it's not the Vicomte's, oh no, but him- the Angel of Music aka Phantom aka Erik.

He stared down at the invitation with incredible sadness. Why could it not be him instead of that monster? What could Christine possibly see in _him_? He was nothing but a beast, a murderer, and a madman. Yet he won. He won fairly as much as Raoul hated to admit it. Christine chose Erik over him because she loved Erik not him.

He was shock when the couple gave him the invitation. Why would they invite him? But Christine wanted to keep their friendship alive and if he couldn't be her lover, than remaining friends was the best option. At least he had some sort of relationship with her.

Raoul had a feeling that Erik was probably a bit upset of him being there and he imagined the two fighting over it. It was simple to think of. After all, Erik hated him and he wouldn't want his rival to be at such a happy occasion. Surprisingly, when Raoul first turned it down, Erik insisted that he should come. So he agreed, a state in shock he was, but it pleased his Little Lotte immeasurably.

He raked a hand through his wavy flaxen hair and sighed. He was going to put himself through torture by attending the event. He could back out. All he had to do was tell Christine that some urgent business came up and he wouldn't be back in time. It would save him the heartache. The only thing holding him back from doing such an act was the inevitable disappointment on her lovely face. No. He couldn't do that to her. Not when things have been going smoothly.

He set the card down and got up to get ready for bed. While changing he realized he might be the only guest without an escort. Wait a second; there was the young Meg Giry. She didn't appear to be with anyone so perhaps they could go together. It would be as friends of course and it might make the wedding bearable. Yes he would do that. When he gets the chance to see Meg he would ask. With that in mind, Raoul fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Meg was sitting at her vanity brushing her long golden locks. She was excited. Her best friend's wedding was coming up soon!

She thought back to when Christine announced the news. She couldn't believe that Christine was to wed the Phantom! _No Erik_, she reminded herself. It was hard to remember to call him that. Meg spent most of her life calling him the Opera Ghost and the Phantom that when she learned that he had a normal name, it felt unlikely to say. But, nonetheless, she was happy for her friend's happiness for it was a long, long time since Christine showed any kind of joy.

_No, that's not true_, she thought. _There was the time when the Vicomte first came to the Opera House_.

But she knew that wasn't the actual type of joy she had now. Sure Christine was happy to see her childhood sweetheart, but it wasn't the same whenever Christine was around Erik.

She did have to admit that she was jealous of her friend's good fortune. She had two men fighting for her love, something that every girl dreams of. But Meg was never fortunate to have that thrill. She had her share of admirers who would leave flowers, box of chocolates, or an occasional necklace and nothing more. She never met a man who would go as far as Erik did for Christine or Raoul.

She did have to admit that the Vicomte was quite attractive and she didn't hide this fact from Christine. Being an innocent, of course, Meg always believed in love at first sight. When Raoul came on stage to announce his patronage, Meg felt a connection, even though he didn't notice her. There was something about him that she couldn't resist.

The daydream was shattered when Christine told her of their past. Meg was jealous at that moment, but then again, they were only children. What were the chances of him remembering Christine? Or even having any intimate feelings towards her?

Sadly, when Raoul made his intentions known clearly towards Christine after her disappearance, Meg felt hurt that he didn't even look her way. She was young and beautiful like Christine so what did she have that Meg didn't? She couldn't sing like an angel like Christine could for one reason.

Any romantic feelings towards the Vicomte ended at the night of the Masquerade. Meg saw the engagement ring around her friend's neck and she knew that Christine belonged to Raoul. And he to her. There were no hopes of him coming to her no more. A thought that made Meg cry the entire night. She knew she would never find her Knight of Shining Armor for he was gone.

Imagine her shock when Christine loved the Phantom the whole time! Raoul was a wreck at that point, but Meg refused to do any sort of comforting. An action she later scolded herself for not doing. She knew if she did then Raoul would use her until his guilt was gone and she would be left alone as he goes off to another girl.

She pushed aside all thoughts of Raoul and focused on the wedding. Tomorrow, she and Christine were going to the flower shop to pick out her bouquet. Then the girls were planning to go out to lunch. Later they were going to go over any last minute wedding detail with Erik. Meg was still a bit nervous around him, but lately she's been loosening up. This is so because Erik is nervous around her as well since he's not use to having so much contact with others without terrifying them.

She stood up and quickly nestled over the covers. She bent over to the nightstand and blew out the candle before resting on her pillow.

The wedding is going to be perfect, Meg could tell. As she slowly drifted off, her mind wandered back to the Vicomte de Chagny.

* * *

It was around noon when the two friends were walking down the streets of Paris. Arm-in-arm, the girls headed towards _Jacques Florist Shoppe_ when Meg stopped in front of _Marguerite's Boutique. _There were gowns behind the glass window that attracted her. Especially the long pale pink dress with lace sleeves.

The dress Meg was wearing to the wedding was one of the Opera's costumes. Her mother wasn't too thrilled of allowing her daughter to borrow an expensive gown, but Meg promised to take good care of it. It was lovely. But the pink dress was far lovelier than the olive green she had waiting for her.

Seeing her friend's expression, Christine smiled and said, "It is a lovely gown."

"Sure is," Meg whispered.

"Buy it," the brunette encouraged.

Meg looked at her friend horrified. "Me? Christine I can't afford it!"

"Well, then consider it as a gift from me instead. Erik has given me more than enough money for this trip. It's my treat."

Despite Meg's protests, the soprano dragged her inside and a half an hour later, they emerged with bags in their hands. Meg got her dress and Christine bought three, one of which, she refused to show Meg.

"It's for later," she told her. "I think Erik would see I put his money to good use."

Then they were off again to their original destination. _Jacques Florist Shoppe _was a tiny building in the middle of a very loud bakery and tavern (which during the day is quiet at night it gets rowdy). Erik was a bit apt to allow Christine to go there, but her and Meg had been going to Jacques' for years and they never had a problem.

Walking in, they were greeted by the fresh scents of numerous flowers and plants. The building may look old and rustic on the outside, but inside was an Eden of Mother Nature.

"Good day my ladies!" boomed Jacques. The little bald man with a giant of a heart and booming voice came from the counter to greet his favorite customers. The girls adored Jacques. He had a way of making anyone feel welcome and comfortable in his store.

"Hello Jacques," they answered.

"So what brings you fine ladies here?"

"We're looking for some flowers to make up a bouquet for my wedding," Christine explained.

"Wedding, huh? I knew you would be taken sooner or later. Congratulations Christine! Meg, I hope you don't get yourself swept off your feet before I get my chance," he laughed.

"For you, Jacques, I will wait," the blonde joked.

"Well, I don't need to show you where to look. Go on girls."

The two friends spent some time looking over each flower and none of them seemed right to Christine. Either that one was too bright, too dull, or too aromatic.

Then an idea hit Meg. "Christine, why not a bunch of red roses? After all, isn't what the Phantom, I mean, Erik gives you all the time?"

The brunette's face brightened. "Meg that's brilliant! Why haven't I thought of it before?"

In a few minutes, the girls found a dozen red roses to Christine's satisfaction. While Christine was busy paying for them, Meg began to head towards the door when she froze at whom she was staring at.

Across the street was the Vicomte. He just got off his carriage and looked around in deep thought.

Christine finished and almost bumped into her as she turned. She opened her mouth to ask what was wrong when she noticed who caught her friend in a trance.

Looking from Meg's dreamy countenance to Raoul, she realized the situation. A crafty smirk appeared on her face. _So Meg likes Raoul as it appears. My two best friends…_

Making a daft decision, the bride-to-be grabbed Meg's hand and tugged her outside.

"Raoul!" she called as they hit the sidewalk.

Raoul heard his name and turned. A huge smile broke out on his features as he recognized his love, no friend, he reminded himself. He looked both ways before striding over to the girls.

It just dawned on Meg at what was happening and grew panicky. _What is Christine thinking? _She thought wildly. _He's coming over here! Oh no!_

"Christine," he greeted warmly as he bent down to kiss her hand. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well. Raoul, you remember Meg Giry, don't you?"

His eyes shifted over to settle on the blonde. Nodding, Raoul repeated the same gesture to Meg. Meg's stomach fluttered from the burning contact of his lips on her knuckles. _You foolish girl. Stop that! _she scolded herself.

"Vicomte," Meg bowed her head.

"Please, no need for formality. Call me Raoul," he said warmly.

"Raoul." The name sounded so much better on her lips than Vicomte.

Raoul's heartbeat quicken at the mention of his name escaping from Meg's mouth. He mentally shook his head and forced his heart to calm. He didn't know what overcame him to cause it to happen. Only one girl could cause his blood to pump faster and she was out of grasp…

"So what brings you here?" Christine asked, returning Raoul to the real world.

"I thought a walk through the city might be nice," he answered.

She nodded and stole a glance at Meg who was trying to keep her composure. It looked like she needed some help…

"We're on our way to lunch. I have an idea. Raoul, why don't you join us? The three of us haven't done anything together."

Both Raoul and Meg stared at her, Meg bewildered and anxious while Raoul was surprised. _Wouldn't her fiancé mind? _he thought. _I suppose not._

"I would be delighted," Raoul finally answered after a few moments of awkward silence.

* * *

They were heading over to_La RoseCafé _when Christine remembered she had promised Erik earlier she would return to go over the guest list. It was actually a lie, but her friends didn't know and she wanted them to spend some time alone together. She knew Raoul had a lot of passion in him and from the shy actions of Meg, she knew they would make a cute couple.

She said her good-byes and hurried off to the Opera house. She couldn't wait to tell Erik of the possible courtship between her friends!

Watching her friend leave, Meg wanted so badly to chase after her and maybe kill her as well. She couldn't believe that Christine deserted her… and with Raoul for that matter! Not that she didn't mind, though, but she was terrified! She never had been alone with him. And since Raoul joined them she barely even said a full sentence! How can she hold a conversation with him when she was being so damn shy! Christine was the only one who did all the talking for the both of them! Perhaps he was nervous as well. But why would he be nervous? What if-?

"_Mademoiselle_?" the waiter interrupted her thoughts.

Already she and Raoul were sitting at a table. She began to blush furiously and hid her face behind the menu. She couldn't let Raoul see her like this!

Being a gentleman and all, Raoul mistook her off guarded reaction as to not being ready to order.

"A few more minutes please," he told the waiter.

"Thank you," she said timidly.

Raoul gave her a warm smile and glanced back at his own menu. He was still shock that Christine left. He wanted to spend some time with her, but he didn't mean that Meg Giry wasn't good company. She was. He lifted his head to say something, but the words died.

Sitting outside, the lighting of the sun brought out Meg's beauty. Her strands of golden spools were slightly blowing in the light breeze and those blue jewels that she possesses! He never noticed how deep they were. He could almost dive into them and get lost without any worries. Meg was the true image of an angel right there with her ivory glowing flesh and rosy lips that releases that charming voice.

_What the heck are you thinking?! _he screamed at himself. _This is Meg Giry! Christine's best friend! You love Christine! Stop having these boyish thoughts about her! Yes she's attractive, but stand guard! How come I never saw how beautiful she was? Fop! Quit it! Ahh!_

"Are you ready to order Mlle. Giry?" Raoul asked.

She blinked a few times before nodding. Relieved, Raoul called over the waiter and ordered for them both. When he left, Raoul knew if he didn't start talking to the blonde beauty about something (anything!) he would spend the entire lunch admiring her.

"So how's the wedding coming?" he blurted.

"It's going fine. Christine's excited as is Erik," she told him. She grinned triumphantly for remembering Erik's name. "I'm happy for them both. Christine deserves happiness and Erik does make her happy."

She regretted the words right away as soon as they left her mouth. She didn't mean it that way and seeing the handsome face fall broke her heart and earned a good scolding from her mind. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine. You're right she does deserve happiness. She has… Erik and my friendship so there's no need for despair."

That still didn't make Meg feel better. She could tell from reading his face he still harbored feelings for her friend and cursed Christine for having power over the Vicomte. She wanted that so much! She deserved some happiness as well!

"How many guests are attending?" Raoul knew that on Christine's side there would be plenty, but what about her dear fiancé?

"You and me plus some of the dancers and the managers of the Opera," Meg replied. "My mother, of course, and the Persian. You remember Monsieur Nadir Khan, yes?"

Raoul nodded. The Persian indeed! How could Raoul don't forget him?

Meg told him how Erik wanted a small wedding with a few close friends, but Christine insisted on inviting everyone she knew. It was her wedding and it comes only once so eventually Erik gave in. Christine, however, for her future husband's sake agreed the reception would be small. That way they both got what they wanted. This spun off into other wedding planning stories including Meg's favorite over who should sing at the reception. As a joke, Christine told Erik she wanted Carlotta. His reaction was priceless and went on a tangent of how no toad will sing for anything of his! Christine couldn't hold in her laughter and while Erik was ranting she was having a case of the hysterics.

Meg wiped a tear that fell from recalling the memory. She giggled as well when she said how Erik got her back. He had Nadir get an exact copy of the wedding dress. Erik hid the original and told Christine that Nadir took it to get it clean. When the dear daroga returned he "accidentally" dropped it in the lake in front of Christine's eyes.

Raoul joined in with Meg's laughter. All of a sudden he stopped to listen to her. She had a wonderful laugh. It wasn't too loud nor soft, but easy on the hearing like the chimes of bells. A heavenly sound if you wish.

When Meg realized she was the only one laughing, her face turned red and tried to avert from his gaze. _Nice one Meg_, she thought.

It hit Raoul that his staring made her feel like an idiot. She wasn't the idiot, he was!

"My apologies Mlle. Giry," he said. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. It's just that you have a lovely laugh."

Meg was taken aback at his compliment. Did she hear what she thought he said?! She bit her lower lip to suppress the grin that was threatening to break. He did truly mean it! A girlish pride welled up within her.

He began to relax when Meg resumed to her normal stance. "So, since we're on the topic of the wedding. Do you have anyone to escort you? If you don't, then would you go with me?" Raoul asked with a hint of hope in it.

Meg couldn't hold the smile in any longer and nodded her head eagerly. "I would love that Raoul."

* * *

The rest of the day flew by. After lunch, Raoul and Meg took a tour through the city in his carriage and then stopped for a walk through the park. It was growing dark when the excursion had to come to an end. Tomorrow was the big day and Meg needed her rest to help the bride.

Raoul was reluctant to let Meg go, but she had her obligations and he wouldn't dare to have her compromise for his sake. He helped her out of the carriage and swiftly brushed his lips across her knuckles before releasing her.

"I had a splendid time Mlle. Giry."

"As did I. Oh, please, call me Meg." With that Meg turned and ran up the stairs to the Opera house.

He watched her leave and sighed. "Farewell Meg." _Meg…_

* * *

Christine saw her friend's dazed face and knew everything worked out well. She was so excited! Stepping into the shadows, she headed to her underground home.

Erik was sitting at his organ when Christine returned. She quickly told him what she saw when Meg came back. He was thrilled. If Raoul and Meg ended up together he wouldn't have to worry about the boy taking his wife. Erik still had fears that this all was a dream and that the reality of it was Raoul was marrying Christine, not him.

He wasn't too keen on the notion of the Vicomte attending his wedding. But Christine persisted until he finally caved. He couldn't deny her anything and this friendship with the fop was important to her. Erik wanted her happy and even if it meant to have his rival be there then so be it.

"Oh Erik can you imagine Meg and Raoul getting married?!" Christine squealed with delight. "Their kids and ours would be playmates and maybe one day get married!"

Erik chuckled at his fiancée's mirth. "My dear, are you planning their future before us?"

She rolled her eyes. "Erik, our future is already planned. We're getting married tomorrow!"

"I know and I'm so happy," he said. "You've made my life better _mon ange_."

He pulled her into a passionate embrace. "I love you so much," Erik whispered.

"I love you too my Angel of Music," Christine whispered back, full of love and admiration for this beloved man.

"Maybe if you continue your little game of matchmaker, perhaps there might be another wedding." Erik winked at her playfully.

She stuck her tongue out at him and giggled. "Maybe I will _mon amour_. You know, Meg and Raoul might need some help coming out of their shells and I believe we're the ones to do just so."

"We? Christine, what do you mean by 'we'?!" Erik watched as his fiancée headed to the Louis-Philippe room without answering him.

"Christine!"

Her response was an amusing laugh.

TBC……..


	2. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I'm only borrowing the characters of POTO. I do not own them.

A/N: Thanks to all the lovely reviewers! I appreciated your feedback!

Chapter 2- The Wedding

The next day came too fast for Meg. She opened her eyes and above her, peering down, was a pair of maddening and excited eyes.

"Christine!" she shrieks. "What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?"

The brunette chuckled. "Sorry Meg, but I'm so excited! Today's my wedding! Soon I shall be Madame Erik Destler!" she cried.

Meg couldn't help but return her friend's enthusiasm. "I'm so thrilled for you. Now could you please get off me so I can dress?"

Meg got up and began to go through her closet for something to wear before the wedding. Christine sat on the edge of the bed, dying to ask of Meg's date with her former crush. She just had to know!

"So how did things go between you and Raoul?" she tried to act innocent when asking so her chum wouldn't get suspicious.

Meg turned around and glared at her. "I was wondering when that would be brought up," the blonde retorted. "Christine, why did you abandon me?"

"I didn't abandon you Meg," she replied as if speaking to a child. "Raoul was with you when I left."

"My point exactly," Meg snorted. "You left me alone with him!"

"And that's a bad thing why?" Christine asked, folding her arms across her chest.

The ballet dancer sighed. "It's complicated."

Christine fiercely shook her head. "No it's not. Just tell me Meg. Admit you are infatuated with my friend."

"Infatuated? You think I'm infatuated!? Christine don't be so absurd!"

"So you're saying that Raoul doesn't make you melt inside whenever he looks at you? Or that you think about being in his company constantly? Or how about when he says your name in that deep and intoxicating voice of his?" The last part was more for Erik for Christine, but she figured Meg felt the same way.

Meg didn't have a comeback. Her friend got her cornered and there was no escape. Defeated, her shoulders sagged and she mumbled a coherent "No".

"Meg, there's no need to be ashamed of liking him," Christine comforted. "I like the fact that you like him. It doesn't bother me in the latest if that's why you're keeping this a secret."

"It's not that, well, maybe it is. It's just Christine, it's me! Raoul will never feel the same way about me as he does for you."

"How do you know that? What if Raoul is hiding his true emotions from you? Have you thought about that?"

"Christine, we're talking about my love life here! It's not important. Today's your wedding so let's move to that," Meg said, switching the subject.

"Oh no you don't!" the soprano defiantly announced. "You're my best friend Meg and I'm concerned about you and your feelings. I find it romantic if my two best friends end up together."

"Well that's never going to happen," Meg replied, glumly.

Christine went over and placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. "Don't be so negative. You're attractive, talented, and have a wonderful personality. How can a man not resist you? I'm surprised Erik didn't make any moves on you before me."

Meg snorted at her comment. "Me and the Opera Ghost? That's a match maman would loved to see happen."

"Don't be harsh Meg. Why do you think you're not good enough for Raoul?"

"I work as part of the chorus in the Opera house. My mother happens to be acquaintances with the infamous Phantom and my best friend was caught in a deadly love triangle. You figure it out."

"Meg that was the worst excuse I had ever heard! So what? I was part of the chorus as well and that didn't bother Raoul. But Erik does bring up a good point, though, but it doesn't matter! You and Raoul are perfect for each other. Trust me on that."

"I wish I could Christine, but do you have any clue of the heartache I went through over him? I wanted to die when you were to be wed to the Vicomte. I spent my time after that night to forget him and I can't!" Meg began to weep as the pain she for so long to hide came out.

Christine felt horrible at her friend's confession. She never knew Meg was in love with him during the whole mess. Christine continued to hold her until the tears subsided and they could talk normally to each other.

"I'm so sorry Meg," the singer apologized. "I didn't know of your feelings towards Raoul before."

"Forget it. If I was in your place with two men chasing after me, I would forget that you might be in love with one of them."

Christine laughed and after a while Meg joined her.

"Feeling better?" offered Christine. Meg nodded.

"Should I tell you about my afternoon?" Meg asked, her face taking on a devious look.

"Please tell me!" pleaded Christine.

So Meg relayed her entire afternoon with the handsome Vicomte. Christine couldn't help the childish squeal after she finished telling her. Meg beamed at her friend's excitement. With that off her chest she felt a lot better knowing Christine was okay with the idea of her and Raoul. She was also gaining the hope of Christine's earlier words that he might have feelings for her as well. The thought elated her.

"Before I forget, he asked me to go with him to the wedding! Christine, what should I do?" Meg asked, mortified.

"Be calm that's for one. Just be yourself and don't try to bring to much attention to you and your lover. This is my wedding and I don't want my friends stealing my thunder."

"Christine, I couldn't steal your thunder even if I tried my absolute hardest," Meg grinned. "I think you marrying Erik is the only reason that's going to keep the attention away from me and Raoul."

"Yeah you're right."

Meg stuck her tongue out. "So, shall we get ready? Or are we going to continue to talk about our lovers?"

"Get ready. But I hate to brag and all, but Erik is one amazing kisser. And singer! Raoul couldn't compete with him!"

* * *

He was a nervous wreck. Raoul was running from room to room looking for his tie and cuffs. He couldn't figure out for the life of him why he was acting like a darn schoolboy! Sure it was his ex-fiancée's wedding (that was part of his stress), but also he was taking her best friend to it. Now he began to chastise himself for asking the chorus girl. What was he thinking?

His mind flew back to yesterday's events and remembering the blonde beauty brought a huge smile. She was lovely there was no denying it. But Raoul didn't want his feelings towards Meg to be due to a re-bounce after Christine's rejection. He didn't want to hurt her by no means. That was the last thing Raoul ever wanted to do to a young girl. _Maybe it will be the best that after the wedding we don't see each other anymore_, he thought sadly.

His heart grew heavy. Why was it that the one person he loved was gone? If Christine left Erik then he wouldn't be in this fix over Meg. Flashbacks of the Masquerade came to him and he recalled the sadness in Meg's blue eyes upon seeing the engagement ring. He remembered the guilt he felt. It was that moment where Raoul actually saw Meg exposed. It was also the first for him to see her true beauty. He was disgusted with himself when he began to have thoughts about her and tried to focus on his future bride and the danger of that madman.

Those were the two reasons that kept Raoul right on track without wandering off his main objective. He couldn't allow any distractions to get to him and that meant the innocent Mlle. Meg Giry.

_That doesn't matter anymore_, his mind argued. _Christine left you. It's time for you to move on. You always thought Meg was beautiful and if Christine weren't there you would have been engaged to her!_

"Engaged? What am I thinking?" Raoul muttered. "You don't even know if she likes you that anyways."

_There's only one way to find out_, his mind persisted. But did he really want to go through with it? He didn't want to try and find more heartache either for himself or her. That would be unbearable.

"Vicomte?"

Raoul looked up to see his valet as he entered.

"Sir, there's a gentleman who wishes to speak to you in the sitting room," the older male informed Raoul.

He sighed. He was in no mood to accept anyone at the moment. But if it was someone important…

"Who is it Jean?" he asked, looking away.

The valet shrugged. "I'm not sure le Vicomte. Odd man. Wearing a mask in this weather."

Raoul's head snapped up at the mention of the word "mask". _It couldn't be? Why in the world is **he **here?! _Raoul thought frantically.

"Tell him I'm busy," he instructed.

"I'm sorry sir, but I told him that before and he insisted he must see you immediately."

"Very well. Thank you Jean."

Raoul walked down and into the sitting room. Sure enough, there stood the menacing man who was his love's fiancé. His back was facing Raoul and he gulped at the older man's stature. Erik had a good few inches over Raoul and he was a lot stronger than the young Vicomte. His very presence seemed to bring about an air of dread whenever Raoul was in the same room as him. Oddly, not today.

Erik turned around as soon as he heard the Vicomte stepped inside. He could tell from the uneasy façade of the boy that he didn't want him here. Well, news flash, Erik didn't want to be here either.

"Monsieur," Raoul greeted.

"Vicomte." The way Erik spat it out was not his usual venom Raoul noticed. It was more civil.

"Excuse me for being blunt, but why are you here?" Raoul questioned.

"I'm here to speak to you about Mlle. Giry," Erik replied.

Raoul's jaw almost dropped. **HE **was here to talk about Meg? That didn't sound right to Raoul at all.

Seeing the baffled expression, Erik continued. "Now, come come Vicomte, no need for any flustering. After all Mlle. Giry is the daughter of my good friend Mme. Giry. Christine told me the two of you went out to lunch. And so I'm here to see of your intentions."

"M-my intentions?" Raoul stammered. "Monsieur, I don't really understand why this concerns you. You have Christine and whatever I do with Mlle. Giry is my business and not yours!"

"Not **mine**!?" Erik roared. His amber eyes flared with anger. "Let me explain to you Vicomte, that Meg happens to be **my **wife's best friend and whatever you do to Meg _will _affect Christine. So if you're not getting my point than perhaps I shall demonstrate my meaning."

Erik patted his side, which kept his Punjab lasso hidden. "Same goes with you. Christine will be quite distraught if she happened to lose her childhood friend."

"You wouldn't!"

"I believe so Monsieur," Erik sneered. "But then again. It's my wedding today and I don't want it ruined by having a death on my hands."

Raoul let out a sigh of relief. He knew Erik hated him as much as he hated him and if he had a good enough reason to kill him, he would. If Raoul was planning to get involved with Meg than he would have to face Erik's wrath if something went wrong. It seems any girl Raoul is interested in that Erik's somehow connected to them on some level. Let it be love or friendship, Raoul had to watch his back and his diction.

"I'll make this easier for you," Erik said, his tone dropped to a more polite manner. "Do you like Mlle. Giry?"

That was the first time someone ask him that question about his feelings towards the blonde. He thought about it. Did he really like Meg? She was nice and fun to be around with and he did have a hard time letting her go the other night. Wouldn't that count to liking to her? It has to be since he can't get her out of his head.

"Yes," he answered.

Erik searched his face for some signs that he was merely saying it so he would leave. No, it seemed the Vicomte was dead serious.

"You're still taking her to the wedding?"

"Yes."

Erik thought for a moment. Christine wanted him to find out if Raoul liked Meg. He did that. She also wanted to know if their date was still planned. It still is. So now what should he do?

"Well, thank you for your time Vicomte. That is all." Erik bowed his head and began to make his way out.

"Wait!" Raoul called.

Erik stopped in his tracks and turned to the patron. "Yes?"

"I want to let say thank you for letting me attend your wedding. I know this is strange for us and I truly do want the best for Christine. Take good care of her all right?"

The Vicomte's tender words touched Erik. He knew giving up Christine was hard on the boy and as much as Erik would like to relish this victory, he knew gloating now wasn't the best time to do so.

"I promise."

With those last words, Erik left the de Chagny estate and proceeded back to his home to prepare for his wedding.

* * *

Meg stood waiting on the top of the stairs outside the Opera house, waiting for her ride. Christine left minutes ago with her mother to the chapel and she knew Erik and the Persian had either left by now or were on their way out. She sighed. She had the choice of waiting for Raoul at the church or having him take her. She wanted to spend some time alone with him before the reception. She wanted to make sure whether or not pursuing him was the right choice.

She glanced up just in time to see a carriage with the de Chagny's crest stopped in the front. She took a deep breath and made her way over.

Raoul was nervous during the ride to the Opera house and when they arrived, he couldn't help the butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Meg glided over. She was dressed in an elegant pink gown that dipped a bit low in the chest. Her golden curls were pulled to the top of her head with a few strands hanging to frame her petite face. He could feel his throat going dry and did the best to swallow his fear as he went out to help her in.

When Raoul offered her hand, Meg shyly accepted it as he helped her enter. She took the seat opposite of where he was sitting before so they could be face-to-face. She watched him follow in and sat across from her.

He was so handsome, she mused. He wore a gray suit over a white shirt, a neatly tied bowtie, and black dress shoes. His hair was slicked back in that aristocratic way and his lovely blue eyes twinkled when she looked at him. She knew this was right.

"You look stunning Meg," he commented.

She felt her cheeks take on a rosy hue and she smiled graciously. "Thank you Raoul. You look very dapper yourself."

It was Raoul's turn to blush a little. "I hope you didn't wait that long."

She shook her head. "Not at all."

"Good." He sat back and continued to study her profile.

He could easily picture her in society. She would fit in perfectly with the type of people Raoul always had to deal with at every social gathering.

The ride was short and soon they were standing outside the small church. Raoul offered his arm and Meg looped her arm in his and they went inside. Inside was spectacular. The walls were white with stain-glass windows all around being illuminate with life from the sunlight pouring through. The scent of oak permeated the quaint sanctuary.

Meg looked around in awe. Christine was right when she told her the place was beautiful.

Raoul was a bit shock to see the amount of guests attending. He recognized a few from the _corps de ballet _and a couple of the stagehands, but no signs of the managers. Meg told him that "business" kept them away from going after all, which they all knew it was really out of fear towards Erik. He saw the Persian who was chatting away with another man. He didn't look familiar to the Vicomte so he figured he had to be an acquaintance of Erik's. Speaking of the devil, Erik was already up at the altar with the priest.

"I think we better sit now," Meg whispered as she tugged on his hand. The couple quickly headed over to where Mme. Giry was sitting down in the front.

Once they took their seats, the organ began playing the "Wedding March". Raoul turned his head in hopes of getting a glimpse of the bride. He felt his breath catch as she slowly made her way down the aisle.

Donning in the traditional white, Christine's dress was perfect. Erik obviously spared no expense when buying the gown. The dress cut across the chest leading to the thin straps that draped over her ivory arms. The material clung to her waist, showing the curviness of her body. A small tiara was lost in her chestnut curls with an elegant veil that laced down her hair, giving her an angelic appearance. Her gorgeous green orbs were filled with love and pure joy that Raoul imagined for a second it was _he _she was looking at.

Meg couldn't believe how beautiful Christine looked. She hoped that someday she would be the next to follow in Christine's steps. Her questing blue eyes lifted to gaze happily at the Vicomte when she spotted his dreamy façade. _No! He couldn't! _

Even as Christine reached Erik, Raoul still had that lovesick expression on his features. Meg's eyes slightly began to tear. _Apparently Christine was wrong. He doesn't love me. He still loves her._

He heard Meg sniffle beside him and so he took out his handkerchief.

"Here," he murmured softly, handing the cloth to her.

Absently, she grabbed it and dabbed her eyes. _Meg, you are such a fool._

The rest of the ceremony went splendidly. When Christine and Erik exchanged their never-ending vows to one another just about every female in the church wept with happiness for the couple. Raoul couldn't help the single tear that slid down his cheek during Erik's vow. He thought of him before as a creature that had no heart, yet, Erik proved him wrong with the endearing love profession. During Christine's, however, both she and Erik broke out in sobs for having one another to love forever.

It was a beautiful sight and Meg knew Christine's father was among them, watching his only child wed the man she loves. It wasn't until the part where their fates would be sealed with a passionate kiss, that Meg lost her self-control. Raoul pulled her in his embrace and let her cry on his shoulder. He had to be a liar to say the scene didn't affect him. When it was over, the Vicomte swore that everyone here had just witnessed a moment of true love in the making.

* * *

The reception was held at the Opera Populaire. Monsieur Reyer was kind enough to provide the entertainment for the evening.

Christine and Erik were out on the dance floor, holding onto each other as they swayed in time to the slow music. It was a very cute picture.

"Pardon me Mademoiselle, but would you like to share this dance with me?" Raoul extended his hand forward towards Meg.

She looked at it and turned her head away. "Why don't you wait until the bride is free?" she replied under her breath. She couldn't help the feeling of sudden betrayal when Raoul watched Christine so lovingly. She thought the other day meant something to him.

Raoul froze when he heard her remark. _Did she not wish too-? _

Then the realization dawned on him. She must of saw his gaze when Christine was walking down the aisle. Well, he knew how to fix this.

"Meg, I want you to dance with me, not Christine. She has her husband now and I want to spend the rest of this evening with you in my arms. Is that so hard to ask for?"

She bit her lower lip and cursed herself. _Then again, maybe, Christine was right about him._

Smiling gently, she accepted his hand. Grinning broadly, Raoul pulled the dancer onto the floor just as a faster tune started.

Meg was surprised to see how wonderful of a dancer Raoul was. He knew his way around the dance floor that was for sure. As the song finished, Raoul looked down happily at Meg.

"You're very graceful," he commented.

She blushed. "I hope so otherwise all those rehearsals my mother puts me through was a waste."

He let out a heartfelt chuckle that caused Meg to melt inside. He was about to say something when another a slow song began playing. "Shall we?"

Meg nodded. "We shall."

Raoul pulled Meg closer to his body and they allowed the music to sweep them away.

Christine poked Erik in the ribs and pointed to her friends. "Look! We did it."

Erik smiled at his wife. _My wife_, he thought happily. _Now I know what love truly feels like._

"You did a lovely job my dear. And I think I see a future wedding coming after all."

"I thought you said we shouldn't be planning their future before us?" she smirked.

"Well, _mon ange _we already accomplished that. We are married now for better or for worse." He winked.

"I love you Erik," Christine whispered softly.

"I love you with all my heart," he replied as Erik's lips went down and captured hers in a kiss with promise.

While Erik and Christine were having their little interlude, Raoul and Meg were stuck in their own little dream.

Raoul stared deeply in Meg's eyes. "Meg, I want to apologize for my earlier behavior."

She looked back at him intently. "What for?"

He sighed. "For allowing myself to be blinded by another woman."

Meg found it hard to breathe even as his lips met hers in a sweet kiss. She couldn't help the little moan that escaped as she eagerly returned the kiss fully. They both wrapped their arms around each other, losing themselves in that blessed moment in time.

TBC……….


	3. The Love Denied No More

Disclaimer: I do not own POTO or Raoul, Meg, Erik, or Christine. I'm just borrowing the characters.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! This is the last chapter of this love story. I know this was short, but I wanted something done nice and sweet. I hope I achieved this so enough of my babbling and R & R!

Chapter 3- The Love Denied No More

Time slowed, as the chaste kiss grew a bit passionate. Raoul pulled away and began to whisper sweet nothings in Meg's ears.

The next morning, Meg woke still feeling his kips against hers and his warm breath on her ear. That had to be a dream. No way the Vicomte had kissed her and spoken words of love in her ear. Nonetheless, it was a wonderful dream, she mused.

Meg quickly dressed and headed down to the stage for rehearsals. M. Firmin and Andre still expected to rehearse despite the wedding. Meaning, Christine's honeymoon was cut short until the next opera was finished.

Sure enough when the newly wedded Christine saw her, her face broke out in huge smiles and ran over to her.

"I can't believe you're married," Meg remark. "Doesn't it feel like just the other day that you were once part of the chorus taking lessons from a mysterious tutor?"

Christine nodded. "It does. I still would be if it hadn't been for Erik. Speaking of whom, Erik promised he'd take me to Scandinavia for our wedding trip! I can't wait to see my old home again."

"Christine, you're so lucky. How I envy you."

"Me? My darling Meg, you shouldn't let the green-eyed monster get you. Besides, didn't a certain dashing Vicomte give you a night to remember?"

"You mean the kiss was real? Then it wasn't a dream-?"

Christine giggled. "A dream? Meg, you practically melted in his arms! You can't recall such passion from a kiss?"

Meg's face began to blush at her friend's word usage. "I-I remember. It's that it felt so unreal."

Christine gave her a knowing smile. "I understand Meg. That's how I felt when Erik and I first kissed and when we first made-" She stopped. "You know," she finished quickly, her cheeks rising with heat.

The blonde rolled her eyes. "Oh please Christine I'm not a little girl. I know exactly what you mean, this is the Opera Populaire is it not?"

An image came to Meg's mind of being intimate with Erik and shuddered. "Then again Erik is the Phantom and I don't want to imagine it."

Christine was about to comment when M. Reyer and Mme. Giry came out.

"Time for rehearsals," Meg murmured under her breath.

* * *

After the grueling five hours of repeating dance maneuvers, Meg wanted to go to bed and sleep. Erik came to whisk Christine away as soon as she was no longer needed. She knew both were eager to be alone again and Meg wished she could leave as well.

Her feet were sore and with the help of her mother, Meg was now sitting at the foot of her bed, holding ice on top of her blistered toes.

"I love dancing but I hate the pain that comes with it," she muttered.

A crazy thought came to mind. She envisioned Raoul placing gentle kisses on her toes while massaging her feet. _Sure impure thoughts girl!_

"Meg?"

She lifted her head and smiled as Raoul entered. "Hi," she answered shyly.

"I got this for you." He held out a small box wrapped in blue paper with a silver ribbon.

"Raoul!" she gasped. Her hands went out to take it and at the same time her ice pack fell of her feet. Raoul stared down at them in horror.

"My God Meg! What happened to your feet?" he asked, worried.

"Rehearsals," she replied nonchalant. "It's the price for being prima ballerina."

He bent down to pick up the ice and gently held it in place. Meg looked down in shock as Raoul was doing this. _Isn't there some kind of law against this? _she thought wildly.

Raoul smirked at her reaction and acted like it was no big deal. "Go on and open it."

Dumbfounded, she carefully untied the bow ( _I could always use another ribbon for my hair_, she thought) and her jaw dropped as she removed the lid. Wide-eyed, she stared at the gift and then to Raoul.

"Well, do you like it?"

"Raoul, I …" Meg's voice trailed off. She picked up the present so the light could reflect from its splendor.

It was a diamond angel pendant on a golden chain. Meg never saw anything she beautiful before that she couldn't remember when she received a decent looking piece of jewelry.

"I love it," she breathed.

Raoul watched as her blue eyes glistened with wonder and knew he did right. She was an angel to him.

"Good. Then will you be willing to accompany me to dinner tonight?"

Meg beamed. "Yes."

Raoul couldn't help the pleased look on his face. So far everything was going according to plan. He didn't want to take the risk and lose the woman he truly loves. He finally admitted how deep his feelings were for her. And it became noticeable to him when he kissed her the other night. It felt so… right. Raoul couldn't begin to fathom the flooding emotions that coursed through him as he held Meg in his arms. He came to realize it was the feeling of being complete. Something he never felt when he was with Christine.

"Terrific. I'll see you at seven unless if your feet are still sore. I wouldn't dare for you to risk furthering hurting them."

She laughed it off. "I'll be fine. I'm pretty much used to it. Thank you for the necklace Raoul. No one has ever given me something so gorgeous as this before," she told him softly.

"It won't be the last," he promised. He placed a swift kiss on her lips before exiting. Meg squealed happily and clasped the necklace to her breast. "My love," she murmured.

* * *

Since Raoul was running late Erik and Christine waited with Meg. Meg had a hard time deciding what to wear and ended up waking Christine for advice.

Thankfully, the prima donna picked out the right outfit for her date. It wasn't too gaudy and not too elegant. It was subtle and brought out the cerulean in her eyes. The dress was a flowing sea blue that adorned petite silk flowers around the skirt. She wore the necklace that was given to her and borrowed Christine's diamond earrings. Lastly, the singer pulled some of her hair up with the silver ribbon that came on the box.

She shifted nervously and looked to her friends. Christine gave her a sympathetic look and told her not to worry.

Erik was beginning to steam a little for the Vicomte's tardiness. He warned him to be careful with her. No way was Erik going to allow Raoul to hurt Meg in any way. He pulled his wife closer to him and relished in her touch. He was thankful that Christine wouldn't have to wait up for him. He would always be there for her no matter the costs.

What felt like an eternity to Meg, he finally appeared. Raoul hopped out the hansom and made his way over to her.

"Sorry I'm late," he apologized quickly. "I was detained for a while."

She let out a small smile and with one last glace towards her friends she followed the Vicomte.

Once situated inside, Raoul right away asked of her feet condition. She was taken aback by the question. No one has ever showed concern before other than her fellow dancers. She told him they were fine and walking was bearable. He relaxed and conversation picked up. They discussed the upcoming production of _Faust_ and Raoul's current business of adding a museum to his patronage. Though, that topic didn't last long. He wanted to know more about her and Meg was more than happy to oblige.

Both were so wrapped up in sharing childhood stories that one of them noticed the carriage stopping. The driver was patient for a while, allowing the lovebirds to continue talking, but bought them back with a stern knock on the door.

"We better leave now for dinner," Raoul said.

Nodding, Meg allowed Raoul to help her down. He led her into the restaurant and was seated right away. The atmosphere of the chic bistro astounded Meg. They were seated specifically to Raoul's requests when he reserved the table. Outside, they were the only couple out on the patio. The table was neatly set up with a red wine tablecloth and silver utensils. On top was a white burning candle and a small vase with two roses- red and white.

Raoul helped Meg with her chair and quickly moved to his side. He appeared to be nervous, why Meg couldn't figure out. The waiter came over with a bottle of champagne and after sampling it, the drink was poured in their wine glasses.

"To us," Raoul toasted as he lift his glass.

"To us," Meg replied doing the same.

They resumed their earlier conversation until the food was brought. While eating, Meg noticed how very little Raoul was eating. She started to become worried.

"Raoul is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Hmm? Oh I'm sorry Meg it's just, lately I had a few things on my mind. Especially about us."

She gulped and set down her fork. An uneasy feeling began to settle in the pit of her stomach. _What if he regrets kissing me last night? Oh God please don't let him think I'm unworthy!_

"Meg, ever since that night I thought the only woman I could ever loved was Christine. When she chose Erik a part of me died. I thought I lost part of my soul forever. I told myself that no other woman could replace her, but I grew to realize how foolish that notion was. I spent that moment on thinking I could never get over her and so I promised never to fall in love again. But as Fate has it, I realized how wrong I was. I did fall in love. And she is the most wonderful person I had ever met. I can't stop thinking about her. Whenever I'm alone she's there. But I'm thankful she's not singing songs in my head," he paused as Meg chuckled at his statement.

"But the past couple of days made me see clearly. I wasn't in love with Christine as much as I thought I was. No. The feelings I have for this other woman is so much greater than I felt for my friend. And I hate myself for hurting her before. That's the last thing I ever wanted to do to her. And I thank God for giving me a second chance to be with this girl. For some time I thought I lost her after being with Christine and instead she's with me."

Meg's heart stopped beating as Raoul came over and bent down on one knee. _Oh my God, _she thought.

"Meg Giry, I have been in love with you for so long and I was a fool for denying it for so long. I never told you that when I first came to the Opera Populaire, I saw this lovely blonde-haired angel dancing so wonderfully. I never saw anyone who showed such compassion in her art. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you forever. You gave me my soul back and my heart when I thought I had lost it. It was you my angel, my heart, my very existence who returned me to reality; otherwise I would have still been pining for a love that wasn't meant to be. It was all you, my love. And I want to wake up each day with you at my side. Because without you I'm no one. Meg, I love you with every breath I take."

"Raoul…"

"Will you marry me?"

She didn't think. She knew her answer for so long.

"YES!" she cried. "Raoul, I love you so much."

Tears misted down his face as he took out a small black box to produce the three-diamond ring and slipped it onto her slender finger. He stood up and claimed her lips in a tender kiss.

Pulling back breathlessly, Raoul began quietly singing:

"_Say you share with me…"_

The End

Thanks once again for all my readers! Don't forget to review!!!


End file.
